Telephone
Telephone is the third episode of the first season of The Nekci Menij Show. It is one of the most watched episodes of the series, with over 200,000 views on YouTube as of February 2017. As the name might suggest, Telephone's storyline centres around a series of telephone calls between the characters. Telephone features the first appearance of Xtine. She is credited as a guest star, but goes on to become a series regular. Plot Continuing directly from the previous episode, Medoner has enlisted Nekci to help promote her album, MDNE. Medoner begins training Nekci in her ways of working, and presents a telephone, which she refers to as Facebook. Ladey Gags calls the phone asks to speak to Nekci, and proceeds to shade her ruthlessly while claiming to be Rhenna. After she hangs up, Nekci decides to leave an anonymous hate message on Rhenna's Fermsprng page. Over in the Haus Of Gags, Rhenna asks Gags why she claimed to be her. However, Gags dodges the question and, still in a trolling mood, decides to call Xtine. Instead of being offended by Gags' shade, Xtine shrugs it off and takes a call from Medoner, who asks if she's heard that the "quen of pop" has a new album out. Xtine responds that her album was released two years ago, and proceeds to trade insults with Medoner. Medoner puts Xtine on hold as Kety Perr calls to ask if she wants to see her new film, Kety Perr: Pert Of Me (in 3D). Medoner tells "Keisha" that she's too busy and goes back to her call with Xtine, but it is intercepted by Nekci, who claims she was about to write a will leaving all her money to Nekci and then commit suicide. Xtine returns and tells Nekci to "get out of our convo". Rhenna then calls Nekci to ask why she left the Fermsprng hate, but Nekci insists Gags was responsible. Rhenna believes her and tells Gags they're no longer friends in yet another call. Gags then hears from Xtine, who - thinking she's talking to Medoner - says she wants to buy hundreds of copies of MDNE to use for a kitchen extension. While lolling at the news of Medoner's misfortune, Bayonse rings Gags and asks if she wants to replace Krely Roolin in her old band Destin's Child, which she's decided to reform. Gags agrees. Still on the line, Xtine asks if she can join them, but both of them hang up without answering. Xtine returns to her conversation with Medoner, who cuts it short, having decided to release a deluxe edition of MDNE. Only Kety is left on the line, and she asks Xtine if she wants to see Pert Of Me In 3D, but Xtine hangs up. Extras After the closing credits, Bayonse appeared to promote auditions for the third place in the reformed Destiny's Child. She told prospective applicants that members are allowed to stand near her backstage, fix her weave, and clean the floor before she walks on it. Applicants had to send an item of clothing so Bayonse could see how fat they were and if they stink too much. The third place was eventually taken by Ke@$h£r. Real life references *Nicki collaborating with Madonna on MDNA. *Madonna getting into social sites in 2012. *Telephone *"Come on Vogue" Lyric from "Vogue" *"Express yourself, don't repress yourself" Lyric from Human Nature. *Rihanna having alot of social accounts. *Haus Of Gaga *"Bionic" flopping and having alot of unshipped copies. *Xtine's face like Xtina's on the cover of Bionic *Gaga shading in real life, on twitter. *Christina's and Nicki's collaboration: "Woohoo" *Part of Me in 3D *Part of Me in 3D flopping *MDNA flopping *Destiny's Child comeback *Michelle Williams always being in corner of other DC members. *MDNA - Deluxe edition. External Links * The Nekci Menij Show - Episode 3 - Telephone on YouTube Category:Episodes